Episode 8013 (13th December 2017)
Plot Moira receives a text back from Simon agreeing to meet this afternoon. Adam has spent the night at Mill Cottage leaving Victoria to wonder if he'll be attending their adoption meeting today. Ross approaches Victoria to interrogate her about the letter but all Victoria will say is she's sorted it. When Ross asks to see the letter, Victoria is forced to admit she burned it. Ross believes Adam killed Emma and Victoria is too blind to see it. Victoria defends Adam, but she's clearly doubting her husband's claims of innocence. Laurel worries about Arthur but she's soon distracted when Arthur returns to Mulberry Cottage to seek help as Elliot has fallen into the river. Harriet mentions the order of service to Pete but he's not fussed. Laurel and Arthur run down to the river bank. Elliot's fine although he's caked in mud. Laurel spots the tyre swing Arthur and Elliot have made and inquires where they got the tyre from. Arthur explains they found tyres buried in the woods so Laurel calls the police. Moira asks Cain to look after Isaac for a few hours, lying she needs to get some sleep. Although he has a lot on, Cain can see Moira is desperate so takes Isaac off her hands. The Dingles continue to stage their protest but Zak's cough is worsening. Aaron suggests Alex check Zak over. Moira meets Simon in a lay-by. Simon is surprised that Moira wants anything to do with drugs after what happen to Holly. Adam and Victoria make up ahead of the adoption meeting. Laurel watches on as DS Benton and DC Wilson approach Adam, revealing tyres have been found and they're having them check against the treads at the scene. Desperate Moira tells Simon she needs the drugs to sleep and to forget. Simon offers Moira tranquilizers or heroin. Alex examines Zak and diagnoses him with a server chest infection; Zak needs to get antibiotics straight away otherwise it could develop into pneumonia. Lisa states the house isn't worth losing Zak over and Aaron reminds Zak there are other ways of protesting rather than sleeping outside in the cold. Laurel and Gabby are shocked when Arthur informs them he wants to attend Emma's funeral. At Keepers Cottage, Adam and Victoria meet with Rita the social worker. Victoria is quiet and not herself which Rita picks up on. As Adam has declared his conviction and it has nothing to do with children, Rita doesn't foresee a problem in that regard. Rita reminds the couple that providing a safe and stable environment for a child is paramount so asks them if there's anything concerning them, even if it's trivial. Moira has bought some pills off Simon. She goes to open the packet but quickly stuffs it in her pocket when Cain returns with Isaac. After Rita leaves, Adam confronts Victoria about her odd behaviour during the meeting. Adam realises Victoria is doubting his innocence and doesn't react well when Victoria asks him to go over what happened again. Adam cannot believe his wife is doubting him and states he can't do this anymore. Laurel stares at her and Ashley's wedding photo. She tells Ashley she's so lost. Adam has packed his bags. Victoria begs her husband not to leave but Adam states she made this happen as all he needed was for her to believe him. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Dale View - Hallway and downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Living room and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Footbridge *River bank *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Unknown layby *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,630,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes